


Dessert

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for gracerene who asked for James Sirius/Teddy, dessert.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Million Words Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for gracerene who asked for James Sirius/Teddy, dessert.

Teddy walked into his and James's flat and immediately noticed the scent of ginger and a whirring sound coming from the kitchen. 

He took off his cloak and boots and followed the spicy smell. He found James whipping cream, a pear and ginger trifle on the table waiting for the finishing touches.

"Fuck, Teddy, I didn't hear you come in," James said, turning off the mixer when he caught sight of Teddy dipping his finger into the large bowl. "And get your fingers out of there!"

"That's not what you usually tell me," Teddy said, waggling his eyebrows at James before putting his finger in his mouth and sucking on it as if it was a rather _different_ body part.

James's eyes flashed with desire. "Do you want me to assemble the trifle for after tea or—"

"Yes, 'or.'" Teddy grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and James's wrist and pulled him toward the bedroom.


End file.
